World Invader Momo: The Devil Who Loved God
by Planeshunter
Summary: (Dead, if even I think this is utter shit, then it most definitively is. I'll most likely adapt the concet and scrape Momo for a different story) First Issue of World Invader Momo. Momoko Shimada is a World Invader, someone tasked with the mission of infiltrating other worlds to change the flow of events. This time, she's sent to the Devil's Labirynth.


**Konnichiwa, konnichiwa! (I don't really care what time it is, Konnichiwa sounds the best ) Planeshunter here! I'm not sure how much time will pass between me writing this lines and the actual publication (Fanfiction's profile area is disabled right now, and has been for a while) but whenever this reaches you guys, I hope you enjoy it. Now, without further ado, World Invader Momo Episode 1: The Devil Who Loved God**

 **Chapter 1-1: Enter Momo**

* * *

 **Absolutely no regrets**

-"Akemi-chan!"

The sweet voice of Madoka, calling her name was one of the little pleasures each morning gifted Akemi Homura with. Without fail, at some point between the park and the school, her pink-haired friend would catch up with her, doing her best to not look sleepy.

-"Madoka… Good morning" -They would soon meet with the rest of the group but, for now, Madoka-chan would be all hers. -"Did you have any trouble with your homework?"

-"Not at all" -She answers, shaking her head- "Actually, I expected school to be more difficult after living abroad for three years"

-"Maybe American curriculum is harsher than ours" -Homura quickly tries to dismiss the subject- "Or Madoka is just that bright"

-"Ehehe..."

Madoka scratches her head, a bit embarrassed but obviously pleased. She looks really cute. They continue leisurely walking, until the meet with the other three. They greet casually and, while small talking, Homura notices Sayaka's dirty look and sighs. The ex Law of the Cycle agent no longer remembers a thing, but somehow she retained her distrust.

It matters not. As they walk towards the school, the five of them are essentially happy. And that will last forever. There is nothing to regret about… isn't it?

[Zoom out]

An elegant female holds a purple marble near her eye, gazing inside. She's… mostly human, with long and wavy golden hair reaching all the way to her waist. Her skin is so pale that it seems to shine in the darkness around. Her features, elegant and delicate, become doubly prominent when combined with her red, dangerous-looking eyes. She dresses a flowery kimono with absolute magnificence, and one cannot help but wonder how it works combined with the nine lush fox tails, gold and white, that presumably grow from her. The two fox-like ears sprouting from her head twitch slightly, and she turns around.

-" _This one will be troublesome, Schrödinger_."

If she looked mysterious, the figure she's addressing to is plain bizarre. There seems to consist of a… base of solid darkness, vaguely resembling a human's head and torso, with different and not completely coherent features stuck together on it. There is a buffoon hat, split onto green and blue, with the inevitable bells. A white mask sporting a "happy face" takes the place of a real one. It wouldn't be surprising if it was able to display emotions, but somehow becomes even creepier by remaining unchangeable. A big cloak with extravagant shoulderpads and card-themed cloth flows almost to the floor. A pair of white gloves, a big blue belt and two green boots are… well… exactly where they are supposed to, except they should be worn by something, not just float around.

It makes a gesture and the female (she answers to Golden Fear) throws the marble towards it. Schrödinger somehow stops the sphere mid-flight with a gesture of one of it's gloves, slowly

bringing it closer to it's mask. After what could be a short examination (or just a pause for dramatism, there is no way to tell) it nods slightly.

-" _Are you sure about that?_ " -Golden Fear seems worried- " _The kid has improved, but this is a big one_ "

Schrödinger nods again, and Golden Fear sighs.

-" _Let us hope you are right, I can't say 'no' when you put that face_ "

The marble flies again towards the fox lady, and she graciously catches it with two fingers, before making it disappear somewhere.

* * *

 **Enter Momo**

As usual (Ok, not that usual, but I'm getting working on it), I open my eyes in complete darkness. So then I open them _again_. There, much better.

The Golden Fear and Schrödinger are sitting in front of me. This time they have chosen to have tea hovering over the Niagara Falls. They might be a pair of weirdos, but they sure have stile.

I have always wondered about this two beings. Are they just projections of my imagination or do they really exist? I mean, the first times I was too overwhelmed by the situation to really notice, but they are kinda…

As I study their figures, Golden Fear's twitches her furry ears. No, not "kinda". I really know this two beings from somewhere. I mean, Golden Fear is the very incarnation of Tamamo-no-Mae, the legendary golden-haired, white-faced, nine-tailed youkai of the japanese myths. And Schrödinger… well, I'm sure I have seen him before.

No matter, I meet with them for what they provide, not for who they are. Actually, maybe the time when they provide a path to themselves will open… wouldn't that be interesting?

-" _Golden Fear, Schrödinger, it's a pleasure to meet you again_ " -The Golden Fear has always minded her etiquette around me, there is no reason not to reciprocate- " _May I assume we got business again?_ "

-" _Indeed child,_ " -Ever elegant, her slightly animal presence seems to hold all the beauty of the world- " _a quite interesting one this time: Akemi Homura_ "

-" _If you intended to draw my attention, you certainly succeeded. Are we talking about the Kuudere Puella Magi or the Yandere Devil?_ "

Schrödinger pulls a tarot card: The Devil. And I can't hide my grin. Man, isn't this a big catch! The demonic revolutionary who took down a god and condemned a whole reality to save a single girl! Then again, I myself had my doubts about the conclusion of that story. Who was in the right and who in the wrong? It was really hard to tell…

-" _So am I destroying a dystopia? or an utopia?_ "

The Golden Fear smiles, showing a pair of sharp fangs. Man, she's a nice tea time partner, but I really wouldn't like to cross her in a dark alley…

-" _That is not for us to judge. We have no use for that conclusion, so your job is to change it. Unless you are not interested, of course. Our agreement certainly allows you to reject a work..._ "

-" _Not even for all the king's gold would I reject this one_ " -Heh, Golden Fear's grandiose way of speaking sticks- " _So… what can I take with me this time? Surely you won't send me naked against a being able to control his whole reality_ "

-" _Of course not, child. For this one work you will be free to ask for all four Gifts and Trump of your picking_ "

-" _That's certainly a lot_ " -I say after whistling- " _why so much freedom?_ "

-" _Please, pick them wisely, child_ " -At first that 'child' treatment annoyed me to no end, but one grows accustomed, and I most likely seem like a kid for this beings- " _It's a Devil what you are up against. And before you ask, Fanelia is still banned_ "

I grumble slightly. What's the point in getting my hands on an all-destroying device if I'm not allowed to use it?. Still, what could I take with me this time? I don't dwell on it for too long, trusting instinct was one of my first lessons.

-" _Let's see… I guess I'll take the good ol' 'World Invader', and Ekko-kun's 'Z-Drive Resonator', maybe Nagisa-chan's 'Naive Killer' and for the last one… How about that cool 'Majesty' from that time I became a vampire?_ "

-" _Not a single offensive one? I worry about your Trump_ "

I can't blame her. My first times I abused offensive skills and tried to power my way out of every situation, but...

-" _You taught me yourself that not all routes can be reached by violence. And I'm up against a being able to confront God. I'll very very much prefer to pit my efforts against her human emotions than her otherworldly might. I'll play conservatively with my Trump and call 'Twelve Labors'. May I assume the rule of Castling remains valid?_ "

-" _We are not humans, child._ " -And while saying that, The Golden Fear's eyes shine with resentment- " _We do not change the rules of our own game_ "

-" _No offense intended, ma'am._ " -Sheesh, sometimes she gets jumpy at the dumbest things…- " _Just making sure of my options before I leave for the wolf's maw. One last thing. This time I would like to use my human realm clothes._ "

Schrödinger shrugs and snaps his fingers (er… 'snaps his glove', maybe?), and I get my usual street clothing. A business-like dress, black and short. over a light blue shirt and a matching necktie. I also wear those lovely stockings, so comfortable to wear and such a pain to take off, and black shoes with a reasonable heel. I'm sure the briefcase suddenly in my left hand holds my trademarked thin sunglasses.

The Gifts manifest. 'Gifts' are abilities I have acquired during or after one of my invasions, and I'm usually allowed to carry some of them in posterior missions. The familiar sensation of 'World Invader' fills me with ease, and my blood heats up upon receiving the gift of 'Majesty'. I'm not turning into a real vampire, just gaining this one ability.

The 'Z-Drive Resonator' weights on my briefcase. It's actually my first time using this one, Ekko-kun make its usage look easy, but the limited utility I can get out of it reduces greatly it's appeal. This time it's an obvious choice, but it's also the only artifact within my gifts, a girl must be careful with her choices, least she ends up carrying an entire arsenal on her back. The fourth one, 'Naive Killer' manifests only as a peace of mind, it's kind of easy to miss, but that's exactly the point.

Lastly, my rather pale skin darkens, gaining exactly twelve tones. I sure hope this one choice is just my paranoia acting. Still, it's a nice failsafe. And the Castling Rule allows me to change my Trump once at any time, as long as I have not used it yet (And I'm not in a life-threatening situation. Truly whoever picked 'Castling' as it's name made a good choice).

Now I'm ready. Schrödinger takes out a new Tarot card and throws it into the air. The Fool quickly spins, becoming a vertical white line that slowly expands to form a portal. There is no good luck wishing from my patrons. Polite as they are, this is strictly business, and I chose it by myself.

What I chose, you ask? This job, or maybe this hobby. I invade the realities of legends and stories, to change whatever I'm tasked to. My name is Momoko Shimada, and I'm a World Invader.

 **World Invader Momo, Issue 1 image 1 is now unlocked. Check it out on the Author's profile!**

* * *

 **A round cake for Bebe**

The first thing I do after entering this bizarre world is… ok, first thing I do is reach for my sunglasses while trying to digest the scene without looking too bothered. I have been in strange places, but usually I'm excused for freaking out, even supposed to. So… yeah. **After** pushing my sunglasses into my face and getting my dumb expression under control, the first thing I do is search for some supplies and then a certain kid.

The Naive Killer Gift should allow me to walk around unnoticed unless I do something really outrageous, especially in a world designed to provide an illusion of normality. So after some wandering for my errands, I just need to locate the park area where she was shown playing around in the movie and wait for her.

Navigating this world isn't a child's play (How I envy the natives, sunk so deep in their illusion of normality that fail to notice it's strangeness), but I manage somehow and, as expected, there is Nagisa Momoe playing with some NPC. Oh, ehm… I mean… native kids… or whatever.

Time to straighten up my act. I put my best businesslike smile and reach to them. A young and severe looking woman in a black suit should be enough to make any children pay attention.

-" _Hello there kids, I'm looking for Nagisa Momoe-chan_ "

The NPC… Ok, ok… the NPC-like kids quickly retreat, leaving Momoe alone to face me. Maybe I'm a teeny bit more intimidating than expected. Still the kid doesn't dare to run away.

-" _I'm guessing, you are Momoe-chan._ " -She nods fearfully- " _My name is Momoko Shimada, so we both have 'Momo' in our names_ "

She smiles nervously. Well… I'll admit that line **is** a bit cheesy, but I hoped it would work on a kid. I cough uncomfortably before continuing.

-" _Moving on, I represent a sweets factory, and you have been selected to try out some of our new products. Would you like to try out_ Charlotte' _s (TM) candy?_ "

As I slightly bow and present my business card, she reflexively pulls back for an instant before taking it. The little girl doesn't react to my first keyword. No matter, I got many more, and if everything else fails, I can always come back another day. I reach for my suitcase and pull a single candy, raspberry flavored.

-" _This is the first of our new_ Holy Quintet: Raspberry" -She looks at it attentively. Maybe is a good sign, but it's most likely just curiousity about a new flavor. She's just a kid now- " _Actually, we should have a catchy slogan to accompany the name, we are still working on it._ "

She accepts it hesitantly. Then looks at me and opens her mouth to say something. Probably about how her mom told her to not accept candy from strangers, she's a good kid, after all. But be it my imposing presence (No, I haven't activated my Majesty Gift! Geez, how overkill do you guys think I am?) or simply sweet tooth, she ends up saying nothing and trying it.

Well, the candy by itself is just a regular one, I bought it in a kiosk on my way here. By the way, I had a hard time finding some of the other flavours. Who would have said that finding cheese flavored candy is easier than pumpkin flavored ones?

-" _You don't look too enthusiastic, I guess we still have room to improve this one, right?_ " -She nods absentmindedly before realizing what she's doing and shaking her head frantically. Isn't she cute?- " _Don't worry about it, we need a good critic for our sweets. How about I leave the rest of the_ Holy Quintet _with you and come back another day to hear your impressions?_ "

She opens her mouth again. I guess it is to excuse herself, but some aggressiveness from my part cuts the attempt before it sprouts.

-" _Now, now… No need to be reserved. I'm sure there is a lot my company can learn from a honest girl like you. Here, extend your hands_ " -I put a single, red candy on her palm- " _Red like Kyoko is the Apple Sweet_ _!_ "

Now she reacts. Oh, sweet Railgun, she reacts. Her eyes go wide, her knees bend and she grabs her head. She seems to be struggling with something, and I got a fairly good idea about what it is. I put a second, green sweet on the floor, in front of her.

-"Running around like Homura is the Pumpkin Sweet" -A fourth and fifth candies follow each with it's own verse- "Sweet like Madoka is the Melon Sweet, **Bebe loves Mami** like the Cheese Sweet"

Nagisa-chan yelps, and then goes limp. Looks like the shock was too much for her. Whatever, it's time to leave. I don't know exactly what Devil Homura can sense, so I better make myself scarce now in case she got alerted. If the kid doesn't recognize me the next time I'll have to change tactics.

* * *

 **Oktavia's Concherto**

Sitting on a bench in some random park, I casually gaze upon the scenery. I have mentioned this before, but seeing all the natives acting like everything is alright in this place really freaks me out. Broken pieces of an everyday reality are thinly connected, and the natives walk around without even noticing. Looks like as my World Invader Gift allows me to see the truth. Hmm… so different for the almost normal panorama of the movie… I guess they were showing the insider point of view.

Still, right now is not the best time to ponder about this place, I should be thinking about Sayaka, my next target. Homura aside, she's the most fierce when it comes to Madoka. But she's got a sharp instinct about people's true intentions. I wonder how should I tackle this…

Let's see… Honestly speaking, I have never liked her personality. Oh, she has good points, who doesn't, but it's hard for me to honestly cheer for this violent and reckless girl. Since she's good judging people, maybe I should take the villain approach? Yes, that could work. But I need a good stage for our meeting… Like one of Kyousuke-kun's concerts

It doesn't take me long to gather the necessary intel. There's still some time until the event, so let's use it wisely. Some hours later, with my suitcase being noticeably heavier, I enter the auditorium. Wow, the boy must be quite famous inside this reality, the place is full to the brim. And way more stable than other parts of the reality. There are some minor continuity flaws here and there, but you can ignore them if you try.

Finding Sayaka in this crowd could prove difficult. If she wasn't **important** , that is. Her short blue hair stands out like a sore thumb from the masses of NPC… ehem, irrelevant natives. A bit of firm walking with an "I know what I'm doing, so out of my way" face is enough to get near her and her friend Hitomi.

I patiently wait until the current piece ends, and approach them during the interlude.

-" _It was quite a decent piece, wasn't it?_ " -They both turn to me, unsure whether I'm addressing them, and then looking a bit intimidated. Well, what can I say? I took off my glasses before entering, but my appearance is still quite formal- " _Oh, I hope I'm not intruding, but you two looked really into it_ "

The green haired one mutters something unintelligible. Blushing furiously. Heh, it's not hard to guess her words.

-" _So he's your boy?_ " -I direct an evaluative gaze towards him before continuing- " _Guys aren't my field, but he doesn't look too shabby. A bit young for me…_ "

I resist the impulse to make a perverted comment. It doesn't fit the image I'm trying to project. But as expected, Sayaka is eyeing me already. Whatever, I didn't really try to befriend her. Her friend on the other hand, seems ready to open up.

-" _Do you enjoy music?, miss…_ "

-" _Oh, sorry, how rude of me. My name's Shimada, Shimada Momoko, Idol agent._ "

I bow slightly, offering my _other_ business card. She accepts it with a smile.

-" _My name's Shizuki Hitomi, and this is my friend, Miki Sayaka_ " -Ugh, Unimportant girls with unimportant names, this sucks, and I still have so much to do before reaching the good parts….- " _So, why did you chose to come to Kyousuke-kun's concert?_ "

-" _Actually, I was wondering how it felt to be here as public. As an idol agent, I need to know how the people feel on this kind of events, it helps out with planning._ " -I form an small, despective grin, before continuing- " _But I guess this boy still has ways to go. He, as the musician, should make us feel like_ part of something bigger, _not mere bystanders. I give him fifty points._ "

-" _Excuse me, Shimada-san"_ -Oh, here it comes, Sayaka is angry!- " _You said you are an idol agent, what idols do you represent?_ "

-" _Oh, just Momo is okay. My idols still haven't made their debut_ ". -Now it's her turn to grin. If I wasn't spewing complete bullshit I don't really care about, that grin would have made me want to slap her face- " _But two of them will do soon. Please patiently wait for_ _Oktavia von Seckendorff_ _,_ _the Concert Witch_ _! and_ _Goddess Madoka_ _,_ _the Law of the Cycle_ _!_ "

The expression in Sayaka's face is priceless as she staggers, gasping for air. Hitomi looks at her, worried. Heh, at least she didn't collapse. It doesn't seem like she remembers it yet, so I'm about to push harder when I feel a heavy pressure around me, the World Invader Gift is working full power, preventing the alteration of my being. Apparently mentioning Madoka with that name served as keyword for something scarier than lil' Sayaka.

For the looks of it, this is simply an automatic reaction, but doubtlessly Homura's appearance will be just a matter of seconds. So I casually slip through the crowd, hoping for my Naive Killer Gift to work on time.

As I retreat to safety, I reflect upon my actions during the concert. I don't think I antagonized her enough, and probably crunched a bit her fragile ego. Meh, she isn't exactly the girl I care the most about, so it can't be helped. I'll compensate her later.

* * *

 **Weeew, that's everything for now. As I said on 'Kaleidoscopic Grail War''s rants, 'Madoka: Rebellion' really got me. Specially that freakish ending. I remember spending that night wide awake turning it over my mind again and again. A great deal of the initial outrage faded little by little. After all, her reasons were more or less right (or at least I could accept them). But the overall situation still made me feel wrong.**

 **After I found an answer I felt comfortable with, I decided to send Momo in and make my point for me. You might notice I'm taking some liberties about Homura's World. They aren't really necessary to prove my point, but I like it more that way and… heck, is my fanfic.**

 **About Momo as a character, for a second there I was worried about turning her into a Mary Sue that danced through different stories doing whatever she wanted and having torrid romances with both Kirk and Spock, or both. Well, I still plan on having torrid romances around, and this first chapter is very Sue-like on second thought, but give me a vote of confidence here. She won't have everything this easy.**

 **I have been killing a lot of time with short games lately. Have you guys tried 'Recettear: an Item Shop's story' or 'Long Live the Queen'? They were both really interesting. On the other side, I have stopped playing Persona 4 for a while. Funny how the social part still felt interesting, but the dungeon crawling (historically the part I enjoy the most) got more and more boring.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Signing out:**

 **-Planeshunter**


End file.
